The Love Between Two Jinchuriki's
by MyJarOfDirt
Summary: When Uzumaki Naruto first saw Gaara he thought she was truly very cute, the one thing that stuck out that he loved was her long red auburn hair. This is a story about Fem!Gaara & Naruto, it somewhat follows the manga and at other times does not. Hope you enjoy this.


_**The Love Between Two Jinchuriki's**_

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto at all Kishimoto does. If I did though I would have made Gaara a female and this this story would be cannon.

Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Weird Feelings**

She had heard what her siblings said as she en fused chakra to her feet and hung upside down on the tree branch. Arms folded over her chest and hair falling due to gravity she looked at her older brother and sister.

"You two are a disgrace to our village." She said as she continued to stare at the both of them intently.

"Why do you think we came all the way here to Konoha?" Gaara asked still looking at them.

Kankuro put his hands up and started to shake them at his little sister in a scared like fashion.

"L-Listen, Gaara, t-these guys started it." He said as he watched his sisters movements hoping she wasnt going to kill him or anything.

With a glare from Gaara she opened her mouth.

"Shut up." She said with a slight tone of anger, she watched as Kankuro backed away slightly from what she just said, her brother never knew when to keep his mouth shut so she had to tell him.

"I'll kill you." Gaara added.

With his hands raised again Kankuro continued to look at Gaara.

"I-I was at fault." Kankuro paused as he took a quick glance at Temari but then just as fast looked back at the red auburn haired girl who was upside down.

"I'm sorry, I'm r-really really sorry." Kankuro said.

Gaara watched him cower as he apologized and then brought her attention to the small group that was near them.

"Excuse them, you guys." She said as her eyes landed on the Uchiha who had thrown the rock at her brothers hand and stopped him.

'He hit Kankuro's hand with that rock so easily.' She mentally paused as she watched him closely.

'He's good...'

With out a simply hand gesture the young female turned to sand and appeared next to her older sister Temari, turning to them both she looked up at them.

"Lets go...we didn't come here to fool around..." Gaara announced but as she started walking she turned for just a moment, she eye'd the boy who wore mostly all orange in the background for just a few seconds.

'He's...interesting...' She said to herself as she focused back onto her siblings.

"I know..." Kankuro quietly muttered to his little sister.

Jumping down from the tree Sasuke watched them walk a bit before opening his mouth to the three siblings.

"Hey you, whats your name?" Sasuke asked.

Turning around Temari pointed to herself with a light blush on her face.

"Who me?" She asked in a cute voice.

Shaking his head the raven haired boy raised his hand and pointed to Gaara.

"No...the one with the gourd...whats your name? I'm interested in you." He said in his normal tone of voice.

"I'm interested in you too...my names Sabaku No Gaara..." She said looking towards the Uchiha, she looked at the orange clad ninja slightly as well wondering what his name was, looking at Sasuke again she focused on him.

"Hey, hey, what about me?" Naruto asked happily as he got in front of Gaara, something about her made Naruto want to know more about her but he didn't know what it was.

She looked at him trying to show what she truly wanted to know and simply eye'd him and his orange outfit.

"I'm...not interested." She lied, turning around and jumped off, her red auburn hair gently moving in the wind caused Naruto to look.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki!" He yelled at her.

Naruto watched the red auburn haired girl as she slowly walked away, he was confused as to why she was looking at him but he simply shrugged it off.

"Don't you guys think that Gaara girl is kinda cute?" Naruto asked with his hands behind his head, looking from each of his friends, stopping on Sakura he saw the glare in her eyes.

"N-Not as cute as you S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he was punched in the face and sent flying into the fence.

Naruto rubbed his right cheek as he looked at Sakura and pouted. He didn't understand why he was punched she didn't like him so why couldn't he call another female cute. Standing up he turned from them.

"I'm going home, Kakashi sensei wants to meet with us in the morning!" Naruto yelled walking off towards his house.

The night rested over Konoha, the youngest of the sand siblings laid on the bed the hotel had provided for her, she wouldnt sleep, she never did but she still got her own room. Orange ran through her mind for some strange reason though she didn't try push the image of Naruto out of her head.

"Uzumaki...Naruto..." Gaara said quietly moving the covers over her head hiding the slight tinge of red that was hard to see.

**End of chapter 1**

**Please rate and review, no hate please.**


End file.
